elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Fools' Ebony, Part the Oneth
Fool's Ebony, Book I – pierwsza książka z serii Fools' Ebony. Treść Oryginał= Fools' Ebony, Part the Oneth by Frincheps Dramatis Personae * Prologue * The Adventurer, A Dunmer Rascal * Komon, A Priest of Akatosh * Lheban, Another Priest of Akatosh * Epilogue * Stete, A Priest of Julianos * Raic, Another Priest of Julianos * Shub, A Mage * Shub, A Different Mage of the Same Name * Nephron, A Somewhat Sleazy Merchant * 5 Armorers * Ortho * Crunn, Husband of Millie * A Lusty Contessa * Millie, Innkeep and Philosopher * Gurnsey, Bovine Wench * Assorted Wenches and Cads of the Taverns * Soldiers * Dwarves * Giants ---- Daggerfall and Environs in the Doldrums of the 3rd Era Part The Oneth ''- Concerning Priests and Nackles'' As related at length by two Priests of Akatosh to the Adventurer, who at the time was not having an adventure, and had nothing better to do. In which some (probably unwanted) light is shed upon the Priesthood and its members, and upon an old peasant myth of some significance, especially common in High Rock. And in which the mysterious Fools' Ebony appears, that strange material that could bring either drastic cultural change for the many, or just great profit for a few, or death for a bunch, or have no result whatsoever. Early in the month of Frostfall. The Dead Daedra Inn. Enter Prologue Prologue: Our poor players will try and remember their lines and not trip over our meager set. I beg you, the audience, not to heckle, badger, or throw rotten foodstuffs. You will only make this short play last longer. The Guild of Playwrites, Actors, and Dramatists wish any of you who are sensitive or allergic to rambling dialogue, wooden acting, incomprehensible exposition, or unsatisfying endings that leave one confused and unhappy to exit the theatre immediately. Your gold will, alas, not be refunded. As a saving grace, this series of vignettes contains gratuitous references to all pleasures of the flesh. You may enjoy it. Ah, here comes our hero, the roguish Dark Elf called the Adventurer. It is time for Prologue to trip merrily away. Exit Prologue Enter the Adventurer Adventurer: What an odd conversation I just heard between those two mages. It is best not to speak of such matters next to privy hedges. Enter 2 Priests of Akatosh (Lheban, Komon) Lheban: Mind if we join you, fellow? ... Good, need some company ourselves. I am named Lheban, my fellow priest here is Komon. We both serve Akatosh, all in our own ways, of course ... Adventurer: Make yourselves at home, it's not my bench. But I thought that priests ... didn't go to ... er ... places like this, Inns. I mean ... unless on duty? Lheban: Oh, we're not on duty. Got to regenerate our internal vital energies, so we can go on blessing and curing ... Komon: We often come here, hike up our robes, kick up our heels, as it were. Fill up with some bottled energy ... (Komon snickers) Lheban: Looking for those in need of comfort and blessing, of course ... Komon: Oh, yes, Oh yes ... like that young girl outside the other evening ... (Lheban kicks Komon) Komon: ... and anyway our High Priest told us to get lost... Lheban: He means told us to get some air. We've been having visions, you see ... Komon: Yes, sort of weird, really ... and we hadn't even been taking any of that ... (Lheban kicks Komon) Lheban: Both of us been having the same visions -- real odd. Adventurer: Do tell, I'm not going anywhere in a hurry. Lheban: Well, we've both been hearing sort of ... words ... for a start. Like 'Sir Nich' or 'Sain Nack' ... Adventurer: You said 'Nick' or 'Nack'? Just a minute ... let me have a swig from your bottle, Brother ... Ah! That's better - high-class stuff you fellows drink! Yes, I recall - some story or old legend about an elf, name of Nuckle, I think -- from Morrowind? Lheban: You know, maybe you're on to something there -- there is a old legend around these parts, comes from deep in High Rock I think ... hmmmm ... Nackles, that's it! Adventurer: Nackles, eh! Seems that several Dark Elves use that name ... particularly the ... more peculiar ones... Komon: Yes, I guess that the bad ones are into all that weapons magicka stuff ... very nasty fellows ... Lheban: (to Komon) Komon! This fellow's got pointy ears and red eyes ... Komon: Pardon me, friend ... it's sort of dark, and I didn't ... uh ... Adventurer: Oh, that's fine. These are strange times. You know, live and let live -- or die -- as the case may be. Now ... suppose you tell me about this Nackles myth? Here, let me help you with that bottle ... Ah! Thanks. Lheban: Er ... sure, if you want to put it that way ... Here, have another swig! Sure, we've got the time, and I recall it clearly now. Komon: Yes, we've a couple hours 'til that little blonde shows up at her lamp ... (Lheban kicks Komon) Lheban: (to Komon) Quiet! Remember, we had to tell the High Priest her address, so she won't be around for a while! (to all) Very well, here's the story, best as I can recall it. This is a tale the peasants up in High Rock tell their kids to scare them into being good for a while, I guess. They tell it, let me see ... either on Tales and Tallows, or is it Witches' Festival? -- just before the kids are sent out to the barn or pigsty to sleep. Komon: Nasty cruel peasants! But then, I'd send them all out to the midden ... Lheban: Really, Komon! Remember, those poor souls need our compassion and blessing, we are their salvation! Komon: Now who's in Old High Mucky-Mucks' study? Lheban: Er ... anyway. It goes a bit like this. If the kids have been real good during the year -- filched enough in the market, mucked out the stables every day, not gone playing with goblins, left the sheep alone, and so on. If they have been real good, they've nothing to worry about. But if they haven't been real good then there is this nasty, horrid Dark Elf spirit called Nackles. Doesn't look like your typical Dark Elf -- thinner, taller. Pasty white face, long as your arm. Walks like his knees and elbows bend the wrong way. Snickers like when you drag your fingernails across slate. Wears a tight black suit (not Khajiit, more like a formal suit with buttons) but too tight and small. He visits the bad girls and -- Komon: Why are you talking about Old High Mucky again, Lheban? (Komon hiccoughs) (Lheban kicks Komon) Lheban: You really must excuse Komon here: overwork, you know. Too many curings and conversions... Anyway, Old Nasty Nackles is supposed to wander under our Tamriel, in dirty deep dark dwarven tunnels. Everywhere under the lands, if you can believe that! Rides in a rusty squeaky old mine cart, on old mine tracks ... Adventurer: I saw some of those in Fang Lair once, down in Hammerfell a long long while ago ... Komon: (to Lheban) What the Sheogorath was he doing in Fang Lair!? Lheban: (to Komon) Hush! If he's who I think he is, you do not want to know! (to all) Um, yes. Well, Nackles gets pulled all around these deep tunnels by goblins -- not your usual dirty yellow ones, but nasty black things. Anyway, they pull Nackles round and through these dark tunnels, and then, late at night, he stops below each and every bad child's hovel or house or castle -- makes no difference. Then he slides up the drainage pipes ... Komon: Creeps up cracks ... crawls through holes ... Lheban: Oozes up oubliettes ... Komon: Climbs giggling up garderobes ... Lheban: Right into the kid's place! Then, if the kid's only been sort of bad, Nackles will just mess things up in general, so the kid gets blamed. Make greasy dirty marks everywhere (more than usual, anyway), break some things, steal some things, so on and so forth. Maybe take the sugar sweets, leave some lumps of fools' ebony instead ... Adventurer: Fools' Ebony - what's that? Heard mention of that, oh, a few hours ago ... Some Mages ... Lheban: You did now? Interesting ... Very ... Well, lets talk of that in a bit ... just let me finish this Nackles thing. Where was I -- Oh yes ... Now, if the little brat has been real bad -- then all the little brat's toys get taken. The copper dagger, the wooden sword, the little whip, and so on. All the usual favorite kids things. Komon: Whips? I like those. (Komon hiccoughs) (Lheban kicks Komon) Lheban: Now if that little brat has been very, very bad then Nackles grabs the brat. Pops him or her in his dirty great sack. Hauls the sack off down the holes and cracks, down to his rusty old mine cart! And away they go! Komon: Hope he leaves some bad little girls behind. (Lheban kicks Komon) Lheban: Er ... so we can save them, of course, friend ... Well. Sometimes, so I've heard tell, the brat never comes back. No great loss, I guess, peasants just breed another. Komon: Know 'bout that, I do, I do ... (Lheban pinches Komon's nose) Lheban: But, as the story goes round here anyway, often the brat is just put to work, digging out lumps of Fools' Ebony, shoveling dirt, bagging it. Extending the tunnels of the Nackles. After a while, Brat is pushed back up to where it came from. Seems that Brat might think it's spent a year down there, but only a day has passed up top ... Brat comes back real thin and dirty though, covered in black mess ... You know, come to think of it -- on the day past Witches' Festival, I've often seen some little brats, scrawny, real dirty black mess on them, looking terrified, too. Parents drag them into Temples to get blessed and cured, if they have the gold. By the Beard of Sheogorath, the wailing and noise! Enough to drive a priest to ... er ... well, never mind ... that's our problem ... Komon: Nah ... it's a problem with our suppliers, I tell you ... (Lheben throws Komon through a screen) Lheban: Anyway, that's the short of it, this Nackles legend up around here. I recall now, it's widespread all over Tamriel ... and knowing the place, probably more than a grain of truth in the tale, much, much more ... Adventurer: So, I guess some of the ... er, darker Dark Elves sort of identify with this Nackles. Take on the persona, so to say ... Lheban: Yeah, that sort of sums it up, I guess ... though we don't see those types hauling off brats in sacks, now do we? Komon: Nah, that's wot we does, girly brats anyway, isn't it not? (Komon hiccoughs) (Lheben breaks a bottle over Komon's head) (Komon falls unconscious) Adventurer: Thats a very interesting tale, gentlemen. Say, let me repay you with another bottle -- what's that you're drinking? Ah, thought so - Innkeep! More holy wine for these holy men! Lheban: A blessing on you for that kind gesture, friend. Adventurer: I thank you, I sure could use one or three ... Anyway, this 'Fools' Ebony', I've heard mutters and murmurs about that of late -- mostly eavesdropping ... pardon me ... listening ... to Mages and the like. What's with this stuff? Here, have another swig ... good! Lheban: Well, we're not supposed to tell outsiders ... but then, you seem to know something already. And if you have been hearing Mage gossip ... Why, maybe we can do some business. Profit all round! Well ... for the Akatosh Chantry, of course, and your fee, good Sir. Adventurer: More and more interesting -- tell on, I pray you. (Komon staggers to feet) (Komon hiccoughs)' Komon: Time for me to go convert that little lamppost girl ... no, no, no - not last nights one, but the blonde ... (Exit Komon) (Female squeals from offstage) Lheban: Friend, you'll have to excuse Komon. He's a bit ... you know strange ... Got these ... Adventurer: Oh, that's all right, we've all got our own ... (Exeunt Lheben and the Adventurer) (Enter Epilogue) Epilogue: Our apologies for the quality of this drama so far. If those of you still present will wait for a few minutes while our bard plays "Silence Implies Consent," we will change the set for the next act, Part the Twoth. Please don't forget to tip your wench. Do you believe there's such a thing as Fools' Ebony? Maybe we'll find out in Part the Twoth. Or maybe not. (Flourish) (Exit Epilogue) End of Part the Oneth, Being Mostly Concerned with The Legend of Nackles. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Ebon Głupców, Część Pierwsza autorstwa Frinchepsa Dramatis Personae * Prolog * Łowca Przygód, Mroczny Elf, Szelma * Komon, Kapłan Akatosha * Lheban, Inny Kapłan Akatosha * Epilog * Stete, Kapłan Julianosa * Raic, Inny Kaplan Julianosa * Shub, Mag * Shub, Inny Mag o Tym Samym Imieniu * Nephron, Dość Marny Handlarz * 5 Płatnerzy '' * ''Ortho * Crumn, Mąż Millie * Krzepka Hrabina * Millie, Właścicielka Gospody i Filozof * Gurnsey, Dziewucha od Bydła '' * ''Różne Dziewuchy i Chamy z Tawern * Żołdacy * Krasnoludy * Giganci ---- Daggerfall i Okolice w Spokojnych Latach 3-ciej Ery Część Pierwsza - Odnośnie Kapłanów i Nacklesa Jak przekazane szczegółowo przez dwóch Kapłanów Akatosha dla Łowcy Przygód, który w tym czasie nie odbywał żadnych przygód i nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. W którym trochę (prawdopodobnie niechcianego) światła jest rzucone na duchowieństwo i kapłanów, i na stary sporego znaczenia mit chamów, szczególnie powszechny w Wysokiej Skale. I w którym tajemniczy Ebon Głupców się pojawia, ten dziwny materiał, który mógłby przynieść albo drastyczną zmianę kulturową dla wielu, lub tylko zysk dla niewielu, albo śmierć dla zgraj lub nie przynieść żadnych skutków zgoła. Wcześnie w miesiącu Pierwszych Mrozów. Gospoda Martwych Daedr Początek Prologu Prolog: Nasi biedni aktorzy spróbują zapamiętać swe linijki i nie potknąć się o naszą skromną scenę. Błagam Was, droga widownio, nie wyśmiewać, nie borsuczyć i nie rzucać zgniłym jedzeniem. Wydłużycie tylko tym tę krótką sztukę. Gildia Dramatopisarzy, Aktorów i Dramaturgów życzyłaby sobie, by każdy, kto jest wrażliwy lub uczulony na kręty dialog, drewniane aktorstwo, niezrozumiałą ekspozycję, lub niezadowalające zakończenia, niech ujdzie zmieszany lub nieszczęśliwy ku wyjściom teatru natychmiastowo. Wasze złoto, niestety, nie będzie zwrócone. Jako pociechę, ta seria winiet zawiera darmowe aluzje do wszystkich cielesnych przyjemności. Możesz się nimi zadowalać. Ach, tu idzie nasz bohater, szelmowski mroczny elf nazywany Łowcą Przygód. To czas by Prolog wesoło się oddalił. Koniec Prologu Wejście Łowcy Przygód Łowca Przygód: Cóż to za dziwną rozmowę właśnie zasłyszałem między dwoma magami. Najlepszym jest nie mówić o takich sprawach u prywatnych płotów. Wchodzą 2 Kapłani Akatosha (Lheban, Komon) Lheban: Przeszkodzi ci, jeśli się dołączymy, kolego? …Dobrze, sami potrzebujemy trochę towarzystwa. Nazywają mnie Lheban, mój tutaj kolega kapłan to Komon. Oboje służymy Akatoshowi, wszyscy na swoje sposoby, oczywiście… Łowca Przygód: Czujcie się jak w domu, to nie moja ława. Ale myślałem, że kapłani… nie chadzają do… e… miejsc jak te, Gospód, mam na myśli… chyba że w obowiązkach? Lheban: Och, my jesteśmy w obowiązkach. Trzeba odzyskać nasze wewnętrzne humory, byśmy mogli ciągnąć błogosławić i leczyć… Komon: Często tu przychodzimy, zawieszamy nasze szaty, rzucamy się naprzeciw rozpuście, niejako. Wypełniamy się odrobiną butelkowanego wigoru… (Komon zachichotał) Lheban: Poszukując tych w potrzebie przyjemności i błogosławienia, oczywiście… Komon: Och, tak. Och tak… jak ta młoda dziewczyna na dworze innego wieczora… (Lheban kopnął Komona) Komon: …i poza tym nasz Wysoki Kapłan powiedział nam, byśmy spadali… Lheban: Miał na myśli, powiedział nam, byśmy odetchnęli świeżym powietrzem. Mieliśmy wizje, widzisz… Komon: Tak, trochę dziwną, naprawdę… i nie braliśmy nic z tych… (Lheban kopnął Komona) Lheban: Obaj mieliśmy tę samą wizję — naprawdę dziwne. Łowca Przygód: Opowiadajcie. Nie spieszy mi się nigdzie. Lheban: Cóż, oboje słyszeliśmy swego rodzaju… słowa… z początku. Coś jak „Sir Nich” lub „Święty Nack”… Łowca Przygód: Powiedziałeś „Nick” czy „Nack”? Chwila moment… daj mi haust z twojej butli, braciszku… Ach! Tak lepiej! Wysokiej klasy rzecz wy koledzy pijacie! Tak, przypominam sobie. Jakaś historia czy stara legenda o elfie, zwany Nuckle, tak myślę — z Morrowind? Lheban: Wiesz, może jesteś na dobrym tropie. Koło tych regionów panuje stara legenda, pochodzi z głębi Wysokiej Skały, tak myślę… hmmmm… Nackles, to to! Łowca Przygód: Nackles, ech! Wygląda na to, że wielu mrocznych elfów używa tego imienia… szczególnie ci… bardziej osobliwi… Komon: Tak, wydaje mi się, że element jest zwykle zainteresowany całymi tymi sprawami bójki, magii… bardzo wstrętni ludzie… Lheban: (do Komona) Komon! Ten gość ma spiczaste uszy i czerwone oczy… Komon: Wybacz mi, przyjacielu… jest tak jakby ciemno i ja nie… uh… Łowca Przygód: Och, w porządku. To są dziwne czasy. Wiesz, żyj i pozwól żyć — lub umrzeć — jak może się zdarzyć. Teraz… może odpowiedzcie mi o tym micie o Nackles? Dawaj, pozwól mi pomóc ci z tą butlą… Ach! Dzięki. Lheban: E… pewnie, jeśli tak sprawę stawiasz… Tutaj, weź kolejny haust! Śmiało, mamy czas, a i teraz lepiej to sobie przypominam. Komon: Tak, mamy parę godzin nim ta mała blondyneczka pojawi się przy swojej latarni… (Lheban kopnął Komona) Lheban: (do Komona) Cicho! Pamiętaj, musieliśmy przekazać Wysokiemu Kapłanowi jej adres, tak więc nie będzie jej tam przez jakiś czas! (do wszystkich) Bardzo dobrze, taka jest historia, najlepiej jak tylko ją pamiętam. Jest to powieść, chamy Wysokiej Skały opowiadają swym dzieciom, by przestraszyć je na dobre i doprowadzić do pionu na jakiś czas, zgaduję. Opowiadają ją, zobaczmy… albo na Opowieści i Sadło, albo na Festiwal Wiedźm? — chwilę przed tym, jak dzieci wysyłają do obór i chlewów do łóżek. Komon: Wstrętne okrutne chamy! Ale i tak, ja bym posłał ich wszystkich na gnojowisko… Lheban: Naprawdę, Komon! Pamiętaj, te biedne dusze potrzebują naszego współczucia i błogosławieństw, my jesteśmy ich wybawieniem! Komon: Teraz kto jest na naukach Starego Pyszałka? Lheban: E… każdą razą. Idzie to mniej więcej tak. Jeśli dzieciaki były naprawdę grzeczne w ciągu roku — zwędziły wystarczająco na targu, czyściły z łajna stajnie każdego dnia, nie poszły bawić się z goblinami, zostawiały owce w spokoju, i tak dalej. Jeśli były naprawdę grzeczne, nie musiały się o nic martwić. Ale jeśli nie były naprawdę grzeczne, wtedy jest ten wstrętny duch mrocznego elfa zwany Nackles. Nie wygląda jak twój typowy mroczny elf — chudszy, wyższy. Blada biała twarz, długa jak ręka. Chodzi jak gdyby jego kolana i łokcie zginały się w złą stronę. Chichocze, jakbyś porysował paznokciem po tabliczce. Nosi wąski czarny kostium (nie Khajiicki, bardziej zwykły garnitur z guzikami), ale za wąski i za mały. Odwiedza niegrzeczne dziewczęta i… Komon: Czemu znowu gadasz o naszym Starym Pyszałku, Lheban? (Komon zaczkał) (Lheban kopnął Komona) Lheban: Musisz naprawdę wybaczyć tego tu Komona: przepracowanie, wiesz. Za dużo uleczeń i nawróceń… Swoją drogą, Stary Wstrętny Nackles ponoć ma tułać się pod naszym Tamriel w brudnych głębokich krasnoludzkich tunelach. Wszędzie pod ziemiami, jeśli możesz w to wierzyć! Jeździ zardzewiałym piszczącym starym wagonem kopalnianym, na starych torach kopalni… Łowca Przygód: Widziałem raz kilka takich w Leżu Kieł, w Hammerfell, dawno, dawno temu… Komon: (do Lhebana) Co na Sheogoratha robił on w Leżu Kieł!? Lheban: (do Komona) Sza! Jeśli on jest tym, kim ja myślę, on jest, nie chcesz wiedzieć! (do wszystkich) Um, tak. Cóż, Nackles jest ciągnięty po tych głębokich tunelach przez gobliny — nie te zwykłe brudnożółte, ale wstrętne czarne stwory. Ciągnąc dalej, ciągną one Nacklesa wkoło świata przez te ciemne tunele, a wtedy, późno w nocy, zatrzymuje się pod każdą i wszelką ruderą albo domem, albo zamkiem niegrzecznego dzieciaka — dla niego to bez znaczenia. Wtedy wślizguje się w górę przez rury ściekowe… Komon: Skrada przez szczeliny… przeczołguje przez dziury… Lheban: Przecieka przez lochy… Komon: Wspina się, chichocząc w garderobach… Lheban: Prosto do pokoju dzieciaka! Wtedy, jeśli dzieciak był tylko tak jakby niegrzeczny, Nackles po prostu namiesza w jego domu, tak że gnojek z rana musi się tłumaczyć. Robi wszędzie tłuste brudne ślady (więcej niż zazwyczaj, przynajmniej), psuje rzeczy, kradnie rzeczy, i tak dalej i dalej. Może weźmie cukierkowe słodycze, pozostawiając zamiast nich grudki ebonu głupców… Łowca Przygód: Ebon Głupców — co to jest? Słyszałem kiedyś o tym pogłoski, och, parę godzin temu… Jacyś Magowie… Lheban: Teraz to słyszałeś? Ciekawe… Bardzo… Cóż, ponowny o tym w trochę… tylko pozwól mi skończyć to o Nacklesie. Gdzie to ja — Och tak… No, jeśli mały urwis był naprawdę niegrzeczny — wtedy wszystkie zabawki łobuza są mu zabrane. Miedziany sztylet, drewniany miecz, mały bicz, i tak dalej. Wszystkie zwykle lubiane przez dzieci rzeczy. Komon: Bicze? Te lubię. (Komon czknął) (Lheban kopnął Komona) Lheban: Wtedy, jeśli ten urwis był bardzo, bardzo niegrzeczny to Nackles zabiera łobuza. Wrzuca go lub ją do swego brudnego wielkiego wora. Wlecze worek w dół dziur i szczelin, prosto do jego zardzewiałego starego wagonu kopalnianego! I jadą, hen gdzieś wgłąb! Komon: Mam nadzieje, że zostawia jakieś niegrzeczne małe dziewczęta za sobą. (Lheban kopnął Komona) Lheban: E… byśmy mogli je uratować, oczywiście, przyjacielu… Cóż. Czasami, tak słyszałem, że mówią, urwis nigdy nie wraca. Niewielka strata wydaje mi się, chamy po prostu zrobią innego. Komon: Wiem o tym, wiem, wiem… (Lheban uszczypnął nos Komona) Lheban: Ale jak fama głosi w tej okolicy, tak czy owak często urwis jest zmuszany do pracy, wykopując grudki Ebonu Głupców, przerzucając ziemię, pakując ją do worków. Poszerzając tunele dla Nacklesa. Po czasie urwis jest wypchnięty, tam skąd przyszedł. Wydaje mu się, że spędził rok na dole, ale tylko dzień mija na górze… choć urwis wraca jednak naprawdę chudy i brudny, pokryty w paskudztwie… Wiesz, gdy tak o tym myślę — na dzień po Festiwalu Wiedźm, często widuje kilku małych łobuzów, wychudzonych, naprawdę brudne czarne świństwo na nich, wyglądali też na przerażonych. Rodzice wciągali ich do Świątyń, by ich pobłogosławili oraz uleczyli, gdyby mieli złoto. Na Brodę Sheogoratha, ryk i hałas! Wystarczająco by doprowadzić kapłana do… e… cóż, zapomnij… to nasz problem… Komon: Niaaa… to problem naszych zaopatrzeniowców, mówię ci… (Lheban wyrzucił Komona przez ekran) Lheban: Poza tym, to tylko krótsza część historii, ta legenda o Nacklesie w tej okolicy. Już sobie przypominam, jest powszechna w całym Tamriel… a znając to miejsce, prawdopodobnie więcej niż ziarno prawdy jest w tej historii, znacznie, znacznie więcej… Łowca Przygód: Więc zgaduję, że część… e, mroczniejszych mrocznych elfów jakoś identyfikuje się z Nacklesem. Przywdziewa jego maskę, by tak rzec… Lheban: Ta, to jakoś to wyjaśnia, chyba… choć nie widzimy takich typów ciągających urwisów w worach, czyż nie? Komon: Nia, two jyst czo my robwimy, przynajmniej dziewczęce urwisy, czy tak nie jest? (Komon zaczknął) (Lheben rozbił butelkę na głowie Komona) (Komon upadł bez świadomości) Łowca Przygód: To bardzo interesująca powieść, panowie. Powiedzmy, pozwólcie mi się odpłacić kolejną butlą — co to jest, co wy tak tu pijacie? Ach, tak jak myślałem — Oberżysto! Więcej mszalnego wina dla tych świętych ludzi! Lheban: Błogosławić cię za ten miły gest, przyjacielu. Łowca Przygód: Dzięki wam, z pewnością mógłbym zażyć jednego czy trzy… Tak czy inaczej, ten „Ebon Głupców”, słyszałem jakieś mamrotania i szepty o tym ostatnio — głównie podsłuchując… przepraszam… słuchając… Magów i podobnych. Co z tą sprawą? Masz, weź kolejny łyk… dobre! Lheban: Cóż, nie powinniśmy mówić obcym… ale, wydajesz się już coś wiedzieć. A jeśli słuchałeś pogłosek Magów… Dlaczego nie, może uda nam się dojść jakiegoś interesu. Fortuna wkoło się rozchodzi! Cóż… dla Chórnicy Akatosha, oczywiście, i twojej doli, dobry Panie. Łowca Przygód: Coraz ciekawiej i ciekawiej — mów więcej, proszę. (Komon zachwiał się na nogach) (Komon czknął) Komon: Czas na mnie, by nawrócić tę małą latarnianą dziewkę… nie, nie, nie — nie tę z ostatniej nocy, ale blondynkę… (Wyjście Komona) (Kobieta zapiszczała spoza sceny) Lheban: Przyjacielu, musisz wybaczyć Komonowi. Jest on trochę… no wiesz dziwny… Ma te… Łowca Przygód: Och, to w porządku, my wszyscy mamy nasze własne… (Wychodzą Lheben i Łowca. Przygód) (Początek Epilog) Epilog: Nasze przeprosiny za jakość tej sztuki jak dotąd. Jeśli ci z Was wciąż obecni poczekają kilka minut, podczas gdy nasz bard zagra „Milczenie oznacza zgodę,” zmienimy scenografię na następny akt. Część Drugą. Proszę, nie zapomnijcie, by dać napiwek usługującej dziewce. Wierzycie może, iż istnieje taka rzecz jak Ebon Głupców? Może to odkryjemy w Części Drugiej. Albo może i nie. (Przerywnik) (Koniec Epilogu) Koniec Części Pierwszej, Będącej Głównie Skupionej na Legendzie Nacklesa. en:Fools' Ebony, Book I ru:Эбонитовая обманка, ч.1 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki